Question: What is the greatest common factor of $18$ and $6$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(18, 6) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $18$ and $6$ The factors of $18$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $6$ $9$ , and $18$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $18$ and $6$ is $6$. $\operatorname{gcf}(18, 6) = 6$